simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ieremias Fasoulakis
Ieremias Fasoulakis (hellenic: Ιωάννης Δασκαλογιάννης) (?-3175), was Parsian/Ruthene descent, a wealthy shipbuilder, notable Meteriote of Volussia and shipowner who led the first revolt in The Enosis and one of the founders of the Elefherias Liberation Army against Parsian rule in the 28th century. Early Life Ieremias Fasoulakis was born in Anopolis village in Volussia, a semi-autonomous region of Eudoxion, in 2122 or 3130. His father, who was a wealthy shipowner, sent him to be educated abroad. Due to his education, his compatriots called him "Daskalos" (teacher). He is referred to as a town clerk, in 2750, and chairman of the region of Volussia in 2765, and as the owner of four, three-mast, merchant ships that sailed between the ports of the Marmora. These would have sailed from Prosyalo and the gulf of Loutro. Fasoulakis knew Emmanouil Benakis at Mani and it is likely that Benakis introduced him to Michael Auronopoulos in Mauria had sent to the Peloponnese in 1769 to instigate a revolt there. Many men from Volusia also participated in the revolt which his father instigated in the Peninsula. his family was exiled later and travelled to Mauria and with Auronopoulos formed a group of Mercenaries called "Eleftherias" with the objective of liberate the Selloi people from the Parsian oppresion. Eleftherias and First Revolt Main Article: The Enosis In early 2770, he was contacted by Selloi emissaries, who hoped to instigate a revolt amongst the Selloi subjects of the Parsian Empire. Fasoulakis agreed to fund and organize a rebellion in Sfakia against the Parsian authorities when the Auronopoulos signed and supported each other. In the spring of 3770, Daskalogiannis made preparations for the revolt at Sfakia; he brought together men, rifles, and supplies and had defenses built at strategic locations. Parsian oppression against Selloi significantly increased in the beginning of 30th century when janissary leaders, the dahis, rebelled against the Sultan and seized the rule of the south of Ruthenian peninsula. It culminated in January and February 3170, when dahis prepared executions of popular leaders, gentry, priests, former rebels and wealthy traders, dubbed the Slaughter of the Douxs. Some 300 nobility assembled and elected Michael as leader (Prostatef̱tikós), in which some 150 of the most notable Selloi were killed. Fasoulakis among few other notable people survived the assassinations. As a response to the executions, the Selloi population without a central figure took measures of self-defence, and spontaneously attacked the jannisaries. on 14 February 3170, 300 notables met in Viresia, where Michael was chosen as the undisputed leader of the self defense. The uprising did not spread to the lowlands, and without outside support, it was put down brutally by the superior Parsian forces, he elected Auronopoulos as Prostatef̱tikós ton Ellínon, the Liberator of the Hellenes and 30.000 men ready for fight in Eleftherias, defeating to the Janissaries rebels in Panaghia and Valossia. Auronopoulos appointed Fasoulakis as the Ambassador and travelled to Ostambal to fix possible agreements between the Persians, the Jannisaries rebelds nahís and the Selloi in Panaghia, but the Sultan refuses any agreement and declares the revolt was an act of independence, declaring the Panaghia as the enemy of the empire, the selloi declared independent of the Parsian oppresion and the Eleftherias leaded by Auronopoulos fights against the Parsians during four years, Fasoulakis himself leaded numerous garrisons in the battle of Kannodia in 3172, where Fasoulakis defeated a Parsian Army in the river of Kannodia. After years of war, the Parsians declared arminstice between the two parties, where Auronopoulos was declared "supreme leader" of the new Selloi lands, and Fasoulakis discuted with the Parsian emissaries the boundaries of the new Ruthene land, but with no mayor negotiations between the parties, Ieremias Fasoulakis was declared part of the governing council leaded by Manuel Eranakis and leader of the Supreme Court. during the year of the independent territory, until August 3174, the Selloi enjoyed a relative fiscal and administrative autonomy, while the Persians recovering from a major crisis, in August of 3174, an Parsian army commanded by the sultan himself marched on Panaghia, Fasoulakis, prompting a mass exodus of people across the Koronia Valley, Facing disaster, Fasoulakis and most of the Eleftherias ran away to Mauria leaving Eranakis leader in Panaghia. At this point, the Selloi rebels were on the defensive, their aim was to hold the territories and not make further gains. Exile and Death In 3174, Fasoulakis moved with the remains of the Eleftherias to Arcadia where he attempts to reform the Liberation army under mauryan mercenaries, soon came notices from Panaghia, where Manuel Eranakis betrayed the Eleftherias and surrendered all the lands in exchange for his life and a substantial pension, being among the aristocracy of Parsia becoming a Pasha. at that time, he cursed and swore Eranakis kill destroy all the works of the Eleftherias for selfish ends, he signed a statute of the Enosis in the name of the Mauryan Meteriotes in Arcadia. One year later, he marched with Auronopoulos to Panaghia, where he being betrayed by Eranakis subordinates during the Battle of Koronia. Category:Ruthenia Category:Ruthenian People